


A Maxispio Fanfic

by PiePeople14



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I didnt specify reader gender, I made this for max so i hope he likes it, Other, Please be nice, so reader could be any gender, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiePeople14/pseuds/PiePeople14
Summary: This is Reader living with their streamer boyfriend during quarintine and winter in London. Loosely based on a video Max showed us, and the candle stream.
Relationships: Max/reader





	A Maxispio Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, i know Mr. Pio is going to be reading this. So just be kind i guess?

It was early Saturday morning in London when you woke up in bed. You turn over trying to fall back asleep and burrow your face into your boyfriends back breathing deeply and stretching your legs slightly. As you wake up more you sit up and rub your eyes looking at your snoozing boyfriend smiling looking over at him examining his features, his hair was kind of messy and stuck down in some places and his beard was a bit unruly. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring just a bit making you chuckle softly trying not to wake him. Climbing carefully out of bed, you were just about to stand up to walk to the closet as your boyfriend shifted reaching out for you.

“Where are you going Y/n, it’s cold out.” You chuckled, shaking your head slightly “Max I have to get ready for work, and I’m hungry so I was gonna get ready and make some pancakes.” At the sound of pancakes Max sat up slowly and got out of bed and walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes for the day, you walked over as well pulling out your own clothes giving Max a kiss on the cheek and getting ready for the day with him and had decided he was going to help you make pancakes since “He was a chef”.

When the both of you were ready for the day you headed downstairs to get breakfast made for everyone else in the apartment as well as yourselves giving some pets to Miyo on the way. When you walked through the door of the kitchen you looked out the window and saw that it had started snowing during the night and was snowing lightly still. You smiled as you and Max started getting everything ready, dancing in the kitchen working together somewhat flawlessly. You were a bit clumsy and tripped on your own foot gasping as you braced for to fall on the floor of the kitchen, as Maxs arms wrapped around you catching you pulling you back up and spinning you gripping your hand and then pulling you back so your back was to his chest, chin sitting on your shoulder and his beard tickling you slightly. 

“You can be so clumsy sometimes Y/n.” You chuckled and turned to face him as his arms were still around me “Well I know you’ll always be there to catch me if I do”  
You started to sway as you started humming a familiar tune, Max's eyes lit up in recognition as he started twirling you best he could around the small kitchen the making of pancakes forgotten halfway through making the batter as the two of you laughed and sung the words of ‘dance with somebody’ by Max's favorite band The Midnight, as he spun you into his chest again Liam walked into the kitchen and knocked on the counter.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything you lovebirds.” You looked over and he was looking at the pancake mix with some interest, giving Max a kiss you finished up the pancake mix “Me and Max were just having a bit of fun and got distracted as I almost died” Max laughed and you smiled handing the finished batter to Max so he could put them on the skillet while you grabbed four plates and put them on the counter in a line. “Do you think Miyo would like the snow?” Max looked outside through the window at the snow and Liam shrugged “She might there’s really only one way to know.” You looked over at Liam to continue “Just pick her up and put her in the snow.” 

Max finished up the pancakes and plated the last ones and you got the butter and syrup and put them on your and Max’s pancakes and set the rest by Liams and your other roommate Growl. You and Max ate your pancakes making idle chit chat talking about both of your schedules for the day and the stream he was going to do tonight with you and Liam. As the two of you finished breakfast Liam and Growl came out holding Miyo heading to the pack door to put her in the snow to see how she likes it me and Max followed and I grabbed mine and Max’s camera because I had another idea as well and I knew max was going to want to record this to show to his viewers.  
When we got outside Growl put her down and I handed Max his phone when he started patting his pockets looking for it, 

“Thanks babe” I smiled pulling up my camera as well and recording Miyo walking in the snow looking really confused at everything. When Miyo wanted to go back inside I grabbed Max’s hand pulling him back 

“Can we take a photo in the snow?” Max looked up at the falling snow and around the rest of us stepping a bit closer. 

“Yeah let’s take a couple photos on each of our phones.” Max pulled his camera back up and I hugged him while the snow fell slowly around the both of us Max took a couple photos and I took his hand and we danced around the back patio slowly while I filmed a video of our feet moving and then a photo of max while he dipped me. 

When we both started getting colder we went back inside after shaking off most of the snow and the both of us headed up to our shared room where we were working from home due to quarantine, giving each other support throughout the day, and making lunch for each other when we have some extra time.  
When the both of you got off of work Max checked his socials while the both of you waited for Liam to be finished with work. You climbed into the bed and layed down under the covers closing your eyes preparing to take a nap after the long day, you opened them again when you felt the covers shift again as Max got under with me reaching for my hand holding it giving it a small kiss smiling at me. We both looked at each other for a bit before I gave him a kiss on the nose, chuckling softly and snuggling into his chest, closing my eyes. I feel him kiss the top of my head and hear him whisper “I love you so much y/n.” “I love you too Max”

An hour later Max wakes me up telling me that the cooking stream is all set up and ready to start while holding out his hand for me to take and get out of bed, I take his hand and get up out of bed then helping him make the bed again heading downstairs hand in hand giving Miyo some more pets on the way to the kitchen where Liam was waiting. Max went up and started the stream while me and Liam got everything ready for the candles in the background as everyone started filling into the stream.  
When Max turned on the camera Liam and Max were looking at the screen complaining about all the lens flares, while I was holding the wax beans pretending to eat them in the background. Everyone started saying ‘no’ and ‘Y/n stop’ so Max turned and looked at me taking the bag from me telling me I had to share with the class chuckling. The rest of candle making went well we all had some drinks and we made pizza after since we were all hungry and it was quite late. Max decided earlier to play some games since he was still quite awake but Liam was tired, so while Max went up to set up the stream in our room me and Liam started taking down the set up in the kitchen and Liam put hot sauce on some of Max's pizza behind my back.  
I went upstairs with the pizza for Max and myself and Liam went to his room to sleep since he ate his pizza while I finished putting everything away, when I walked into our room the beginning to the KFC movie was playing so I pulled my work chair over and sat next to him handing him his pizza and giving him a kiss on the cheek and eating my pizza while watching the movie. While it was playing someone suggested we play the KFC dating sim so when it was done max set that up and we played that for a bit playing under our friends Will and Henry's names.

While the stream ended Max turned off the lights to make it look spooky while we said goodbye to everyone leaving chat through the raid. We then both got ready for bed changing into pj’s and brushing teeth, Max crawled under the covers first and I followed after grabbing his hand and kissing the top of it and snuggling close to him. We talked quietly for a few minutes about what's going to happen tomorrow, then I yawned and closed my eyes kissing Max’s chest.

“I love you Max” Max kissed the top of my head and held me close “I love you too Y/n”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, i hoped you liked it. I might make more if it does well. Let me know what you think in the comments. :)


End file.
